The present invention relates to a door glass run for automobiles.
A typical example of a door glass run in the prior art has sectional form as shown in FIGS. 1-2. In this example, an inside lateral wall 2, a bottom wall 4 and an outside lateral wall 5 constitute a glass-enclosing groove 1 with U-shaped cross-section in its installed state in a run channel 21. Pulling-proof lips 7, 7 are projected outward from a base portion of the inside lateral wall 2 and the outside lateral wall 5, and locked respectively to a rear surface of locking projections 22, 22 disposed on both sides of an aperture of the run channel 21. Cover lips 8, 8 are projected outward from top end portions of the inside lateral wall 2 and the outside lateral wall 5, and locked respectively to the front surface of the locking projections 22, 22. Thus the door glass run is formed in lateral symmetry. In the glass-enclosing groove 1, glass-pushing lips 10, 10 are projected respectively from top end portions of the inside lateral wall 2 and the outside lateral wall 5 and opposed to each other. On the surfaces of the glass-pushing lips 10, 10 and the bottom wall 4, in usual instances, urethane paint is coated or electrostatic blocking is performed so as to reduce the sliding resistance. The glass run is made by extrusion molding of rubber materials such as CR, EPDM or a plastic material with elasticity such as a PVC, polyolefin or the like.
In the glass run of the above-mentioned type in the prior art, the parallel distance d between top end portions of the pulling-proof lip 7 and the cover lip 8 is set so as to be considerably larger than the width D of the locking projection 22. If the parallel distance d is set nearly equal to the width D of the locking projection, since dimension variation in the parallel distance d and the width D is large, the dimension variation cannot be absorbed during the assembling and therefore assembling failure may occur as shown in regard to the pulling proof lip 7 at the left in the respective dash-and-dot line of FIG. 1.
Since the parallel distance d between top end portions of the lips is considerably larger than the width D of the engaging projection 22, the glass run can move forward and rearward in the inserting direction within the run channel 21 and therefore the cover lip 8 may be separated from front surface of the locking projection 22 as shown in FIG. 2, resulting in bad appearance in the assembled state. Further, a decrease of the sealing property results in leakage of water or invasion of noise as the automobile is travelling through the air.